Tune of Zero
by SanadaMitsuru
Summary: Forgotten and blurred, your voice fades into the throng.. Rotting, shedding, there are not enough piercings to fill me.. Forgotten without a trace, your voice becomes the throng... I'm missing you, so missing you, don't want to give you up anymore..
1. Voice

Masih ada yang belum selesai, tapi mumpung ada ide buat fanfict ini, ya aku buat dulu biar gak lupa hehehe... (pelupa...) cuma 2 chapter kok.. singkat...

Ini ceritanya kalo MC (author: Money Changer?/readers: MAIN CHARACTER!) bukan Minato, melainkan Akihiko cintaku sayangku manisku *dihajar Mitsuru*!

**Disclaimer: atlus & lagunya lagu ending Fatal Frame III, Amano Tsukiko - Koe (Voice) :D**

enjoy :)

**Chapter 1: Voice**

_-Akihiko-_

31 Januari, itu tanggal dimana kita akan melawan Nyx, dan itu adalah hari terakhir kita bisa berada dalam Tartarus. Terus terang, sedih juga sih kalau tidak bisa bertarung di Tartarus lagi, karena aku lumayan menikmatinya, walaupun kalau kukatakan pasti diomeli Mitsuru... Aku juga tahu sih, ini bukan sebuah permainan atau apa, tapi kan seru! Lalu sebentar lagi kita akan melawan Nyx, yang katanya, KATANYA LHO, nggak bisa dikalahkan, tapi SEES juga nggak bisa dikalahkan, makannya sekarang aku benar-benar percaya diri mau mengalahkan Nyx~...

Sebelum kami memulai misi terakhir yang paling berbahaya ini, kami sudah membuat janji, yaitu bertemu kembali di atap sekolah pada Graduation Day.

And now, akhirnya Dark Hour, dan kami harus mengebut secepat-cepatnya sampai di atas Tartarus, karena tidak banyak waktu yang kami miliki.

"Akihiko, kau siap?"

"Yo'i, siap banget, Mitsuru!"

"Baguslah."

"Kau sendiri?"

"Siap kok."

"Good."

"Dan ingat, Akihiko, serius, ini bukan game, kita bisa saja mati atau kenapa-napa."

"Iya, aku tahu." Tuh kan...

Lalu setelah memanjat beberapa tingkat di Tartarus, kami bertemu dengan Jin, padahal tidak ada yang menggosok termos (?) ajaib, tapi dia keluar, dan sekarang dia sedang mau mengabulkan permintaan Aladdin (Takaya)... Maaf, aku bercanda.

"Kalian tidak boleh lewat! Permintaan Takaya harus-"

"Terserah! Minggir!"

"Tidak bisa!"

"Coba dulu dong!"

"Tidak mau!"

Percakapan macam apa ini... Lalu, kami melawan Jin, yang ternyata sangat gampang, walaupun kami tidak membunuhnya, kami meninggalkannya karena tidak ada banyak waktu untuk meladeninya, tetapi sepertinya dia dibunuh shadow-shadow yang mengejar dari bawah.

Lalu setelah naik beberapa tingkat lagi, sampailah kami di lantai paling atas kedua, dan ada Aladdin- Takaya di situ.

"Itu jalan untuk ke lantai paling atas Tartarus?"

"Yes."

"Kalau begitu, minggir!"

"No."

Lalu kami melawan Takaya, tapi tidak membunuhnya juga, walaupun dialah orang yang membunuh Shinji. Kemudian begitu naik, Nyx ada di situ- bukan, itu Ryoji.

Kami berjuang untuk mengalahkannya, saat kukira Nyx sudah terkalahkan, ternyata belum, bulan sendiri adalah Nyx, dan orang-orang yang transmogrified kembali sadar lagi, mereka melihat bulan menjadi seperti itu, dan mereka benar-benar panik, di bawah sangat ribut.

Biarpun begitu, karena Nyx kita tidak bisa bergerak. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengecewakan Shinji, dan masih banyak teman-temanku yang harus kulindungi: Minato, Ken, Koromaru, Yukari, Junpei, Fuuka, Aigis, dan... Mitsuru...

Tubuhku terasa ringan dan aku bisa bergerak lagi, anggota SEES lainnya terkejut melihatku bergerak, dan aku pergi ke dalam Nyx untuk melawannya lagi. Nyx benar-benar tidak terkalahkan, tapi akan kucoba untuk menghancurkannya, asyiknya: saat kucoba ternyata aku benar-benar menghancurkannya, walaupun aku harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri.

"... Mitsuru..."

_-Mitsuru-_

Begitu sadar, kami semua- kecuali Akihiko, berada di depan Tartarus, dan Tartarus mulai menghilang, dan kembali menjadi Gekkoukan. Aku mengkhawatirkan Akihiko, tapi aku tetap berlagak seperti tidak apa-apa, aku memerintahkan anggota SEES lain untuk kembali ke dorm duluan, dan mereka semua menurut. Aku mencari Akihiko sendirian.

_Tatoeba umi no soko de anata ga ikiteru no nara_

_Watashi ha nihon no ashi wo kitte_

_Sakana ni narou_

_(If, for example, you are alive at the bottom of the sea,_

_I shall cut off my two legs_

_And become a fish)_

Aku mempunyai firasat buruk, seperti aku akan kehilangan dirinya... Tapi aku ingin mencarinya. Seperti: kalau dia adalah Tartarus, aku ingin menjadi Shadow yang berada dalam Tartarus...

_Fukami he ochiru hodo ni anata ga chikadzuku no nara_

_Hatenai yami wo samayou kage ni nattemo ii_

_(If, the deeper I sink, the closer you get,_

_I care not even if I become a shadow that wanders the endless dark)_

Bahkan kalau aku menjelajahi Tartarus yang menyeramkan, asalkan dekat dengannya tidak apa-apa...

_Adeyaka ni tadayou watashi no kagerou_

_Kanawanai hibi ni oborete ita dake_

_Anata ha inai_

_Wakatte iru_

_Wakatte iru_

_(My heat haze, which hangs bewitchingly in the air,_

_Simply drowned in the days that will not be granted to me_

_You are not here_

_I know that_

_I know that)_

Tidak ada di manapun, tidak tergapai, Akihiko tidak di sini. Aku tahu itu, aku tahu...

_Noboru noboru taiyou ga_

_Watashi no basho wo jouka-suru_

_Aoku kizamu kokuin wo_

_Nurui nurui kaze ga saratte iku_

_(The rising, rising sun_

_Will purify the place where I am_

_The lukewarm, lukewarm wind_

_Will carry off the signet carved blue)_

Walaupun aku tahu itu, aku tetap mencari Akihiko. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya di mana-mana dan akhirnya aku beristirahat sebentar di bangku kelasku. Dingin...

_Tatoeba kono kotoba ga anata ni todoku no naraba_

_Watashi no seitai wo toriagete_

_Sutetemo ii_

_(If, for example, these words of mine will reach you,_

_I care not even if you deprive me of my vocal cords_

_And throw them away)_

"Akihiko... Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian di sini, kembalilah padaku..." Andai saja Akihiko bisa mendengarku, ia pasti kembali padaku dan menemaniku sampai akhir.

_Azayaka na kizu wo nakushita ima wo_

_Nanimo ka mo ubau anata no ondo wo_

_Motomete ita_

_Motomete ita_

_Maboroshi demo_

_(The present moment where I lost my brilliant wounds_

_Your body heat, which stole anything and everything away _

_I sought them_

_I sought them_

_Even if they are illusions)_

Lalu, tidak terduga, aku melihat Akihiko, di depan pintu kelasku. Ilusi?

"Mitsuru..." Ketika mendengar suaranya memanggilku, aku berlari mendekatinya dan air mataku tumpah.

_Kieru kieru nukumori ga_

_Watashi no basho wo tsurete iku_

_Batsu mo nuguu sono ude ni_

_Dakarenagara nemuri ni tsukitai_

_(The fading, fading warmth_

_Will take with it the place where I am_

_I want to fall asleep while embraced_

_By those arms that wiped away even my punishment)_

Tapi begitu berada di dekatnya, langkahku terhenti. Dia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri, untuk melindungiku, dia hilang karena aku. "Maafkan aku, Akihiko."

Dia memelukku, tetapi pelukannya itu tidak sehangat biasanya, tapi pelukan itu menghapus segala kekhawatiran dan ketakutanku. "Mitsuru, jangan menangis." Akihiko menghapus air mataku. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis di saat aku bisa melihatmu untuk terakhir kalinya."

Apa? Terakhir kalinya? Jangan katakan... "Kenapa kau menghancurkan Nyx sendirian? Aku ingin ikut denganmu."

"Tidak bisa, kalau kau... kalau kau mati, aku tidak mau itu. Hiduplah untuk bagianku juga."

_Noboru noboru taiyou ga_

_Watashi no basho wo jouka-suru_

_Batsu mo nuguu sono ude ni_

_Dakarenagara nemuritai_

_Kieru kieru nukumori ga_

_Watashi no basho wo tsurete iku_

_Aoku kizamu kokuin wo_

_Nurui nurui kaze ga saratte iku_

_(The rising, rising sun_

_Will purify the place where I am_

_I want to sleep while embraced by_

_Those arms that wiped away even my punishment_

_The fading, fading warmth_

_Will take with it the place where I am_

_The lukewarm, lukewarm wind_

_Will carry off the signet carved blue)_

Aku ingin berada dalam pelukannya seperti ini terus walaupun kehangatannya mulai menghilang... Tapi, apa ini yang terakhir? Aku tidak mau...

"Setelah kau terbangun dari mimpi buruk ini, kau akan melupakan segalanya, mungkin juga tentang aku. Tapi, asalkan kau tidak menderita, itu sudah cukup."

_Mushibande iku kioku no hahen_

_Watashi wo fusagu piasu ga tarinai_

_Wasurete shimau boyakete shimau_

_Anata no koe ga zattou ni kieru_

_Mushibande iku nukeochite iku_

_Watashi wo fusagu piasu ga tarinai_

_Atokata mo naku wasurete shimau_

_Anata no koe ga zattou ni naru_

_(There are not enough_

_Rotting splinters of memory or piercings to fill me_

_Forgotten and blurred,_

_Your voice fades into the throng_

_Rotting, shedding,_

_There are not enough piercings to fill me_

_Forgotten without a trace,_

_Your voice becomes the throng)_

Lalu Akihiko melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan pergi. Akankah terlupakan olehku...?

Keesokan paginya, aku tidak ingat apa-apa tentang semalam. Aku hanya ingat, bahwa aku bermimpi tentang seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi, bukan ayahku, bukan teman-temanku, seorang lelaki yang sangat kusayangi. Aku bermimpi tentang seseorang yang sangat kusayangi memelukku dengan kehangatannya yang menghapus semua ketakutanku, tapi siapa itu?

Di sekolah, aku melihat banyak orang, tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka adalah seseorang yang muncul di mimpiku itu...

Aku merasa seperti aku telah melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, seperti, sebuah janji? Entah benar atau salah, kepalaku rasanya agak pusing memikirkannya.

Saat pulang sekolah, ketika aku berjalan ke perpustakaan untuk belajar sebentar, aku mengingat suatu nama, tapi hanya samar-samar saja. Aki...

Seseorang yang begitu berharga...

**- To Be Continued -**

di antara semua fanfiction buatanku, kayaknya aku paling suka yang ini =="?

bukan gara-gara Akihiko out, sama sekali bukan, soalnya aku ngefans banget sama Akihiko XD

yah, nevermind. review ya :D

wish you all the best! (apa dah, emang ultah =="?)


	2. Just Call My Name

Chapter 2! Diselesaikan di hari yang sama dengan chapter 1! Hahahahaha! *bangga*

disclaimernya sama ama chapter 1, cuma lagunya beda, yg ini pake lagu ending Fatal Frame IV, Amano Tsukiko - Zero no Chouritsu (Tune of Zero)..

tapi kali ini judul chapternya pake judul lain Zero no Chouritsu, "Just Call My Name"

dan lyricsnya pake english version nya Zero no Chouritsu. well, Zero no Chouritsu itu ada 2 versi, original version (pake bahasa jepang) dan english version, Amano nyanyinya pake bahasa Inggris, jago lho Inggrisnya, dan lyricsnya itu beda (bukan bahasa, tapi kata2nya beda)

enjoy :D !

**Chapter 2: Just Call My Name**

_-Akihiko-_

Aku mendengar suara Shinji memanggilku, "Aki... Aki... Bangun!" dan begitu aku membuka mata... Hah? Aku melihat Shinji! Berada di tempat yang... damai dan tenang?

_A broken robot keeps having an impossible dream_

_And he still wonders in his deep delusion_

"Ternyata aku benar-benar mati ya...?" kataku dengan penuh aura menyesal.

"Kata siapa? Ini belum waktumu, lagian kalau kau punya waktu untuk berandai-andai nggak jelas, kusarankan kau lebih baik menemui Mitsuru."

Mitsuru... "Tapi dia, pasti sudah lupa sama sekali tentangku..."

"Memangnya hubungan kalian selemah itu?"

"... Hah?"

"Kalau dia memang lupa, ya ingatkan lagi? Nyatanya kau masih ingat dia tuh."

Iya juga ya... "Tapi bagaimana? Lagian ini di mana?"

"Ini di Surga."

"Jangan bercanda! Berarti aku mati kan?"

"Ngotot banget sih, kan sudah kubilang belum, sudah balik sana!"

Lalu aku bangun sekali lagi, aku berada di kasurku. Nah, sekarang, bagaimana aku dapat menemui Mitsuru?

Aku melihat keluar jendela dan melihat Mitsuru baru pulang dari sekolah. Sekolah... Oh, sial aku ketinggalan banyak pelajaran!

_Can I become your hope?_

_So what should I do?_

_For how much daylight do I have to wait?_

Itu urusan belakang... Sekarang bagaimana aku menyapa Mitsuru? Menunggunya sampai mengingatku? Bisa berapa abad tuh...?

_Don't look back on your way'_

_Cause I wish I could be with you, and I want to escape from here_

_The flowers are fated to wither, after all they bloom in the end_

_In the end_

Ah, aku tidak bisa meminta saran pada Shinji lagi... Aku ingin bersama dengan Mitsuru lagi... Kalau aku tiba-tiba menyapanya- tidak, kata 'eksekusi' pasti keluar dari mulutnya, dan aku bisa mati sekali lagi... Rumit sekali...

Lalu saat dia duduk di lounge untuk membaca buku, seperti biasanya, dan kebetulan semua penghuni dorm yang lain sedang tidak ada (oh, thank you God!), aku diam-diam memperhatikannya, dan sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau ada aku, aku bisa jadi ninja nih...

_-Mitsuru-_

Rasanya ada yang memperhatikan? Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini, yang lain belum pulang... Mungkin hanya perasaanku...

_Just call my name (I wanna be there with you)_

_So call my name (I wanna be free so free)_

_Before I forget all of you (After a while, I get worn down down down)_

_Just feel of you (I wanna be there with you)_

_I feel for you (I wanna be free so free)_

_Only you give me the will to live (After a while, I get worn down down down)_

_Can't you picture me, or touch me, or kiss me?_

_Please_

_Could you get me out of this cipher?_

Dan lagi, aku mengingat seseorang... Aku belum melupakan segala hal tentang orang itu, aku masih ingat perasaanku padanya, sikapku setiap kali menutupi malu ketika memikirkannya, sentuhannya, dan ciumannya... Seseorang yang membuatku kemauan untuk hidup setelah ayahku meninggal... Tapi, aku belum bisa mengingat wajahnya.

Tapi, namanya... "A... Akihiko?"

_I can't avoid noises It is sticking on me_

_Can you clearly hear the sounds that I make?_

Aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Samar-samar aku juga ingat suaranya saat ia memanggilku...

_-Akihiko-_

Aku lumayan terkejut saat mendengarnya memanggil namaku. Dia belum melupakan segalanya tentangku...

_Don't turn your eyes away_

_Even if I've changed compare me when I stayed with you_

_I can not return to the places that I have been nevermore_

_Nevermore_

Aku kembali ke kamarku dan bersiap-siap untuk menyelinap ke sekolah besok. Rasanya sudah lama aku tidak berada di situ?

Besoknya, aku memata-matai Mitsuru lagi dari jauh, sepertinya dia tidak sadar kalau ada aku... Aku merasa seperti stalker atau paparazzi... Tapi aku belum bisa terang-terangan muncul di hadapannya, malah saat dia lewat, kadang aku sembunyi di balik pilar atau sembunyi di kelas.

_-Mitsuru-_

Graduation Day, hari ini sebelum berpidato, aku duduk di salah satu kursi. Tapi, sekali lagi, aku ingat tentang orang itu, kali ini aku ingat sepenuhnya, tentang Dark Hour, Tartarus, dan janji yang kami buat bersama.

_Just call my name_

_So call my name_

_How much hope in the world am I allowed?_

_Just feel of you_

_I feel for you_

_Don't want to give you up anymore_

_Can't you picture me, or touch me, or kiss me?_

_Please_

_Could you get me out of this cipher?_

"Akihiko...!" Aku mencarinya di kursi-kursi, tetapi dia tidak ada... Berarti, dia menungguku di sana, aku harus cepat ke sana. Aku tidak mau melepaskannya lagi, aku ingat sepenuhnya perasaanku padanya. Karena itulah, sekarang aku sedang berlari ke atap sekolah.

_Meanwhile..._

_"Dan sekarang, ketua OSIS dari kelas D, Kirijo Mitsuru, akan menyampaikan sesuatu."_

_..._

_"Maaf, sepertinya dia pergi entah ke mana."_

_Yukari teringat, "Tunggu, bukannya seharusnya aku...?". Dan diikuti dengan anggota SEES yang lain, semua ingat akan janji mereka._

_-Akihiko-_

_Just call my name_

_So call my name_

_Before I forget all of you_

_Just feel of you_

_I feel for you_

_Only you give me the will to live_

_Just call my name_

_So call my name_

_How much hope in the world am I allowed?_

_I'm missing you_

_So missing you_

_Don't want to give you up anymore_

_Can't you picture me, or touch me, or kiss me?_

_Please_

_Could you get me out of this cipher?"_

Aku menunggu anggota SEES yang lain di tempat yang dijanjikan, di hari yang dijanjikan. Semoga mereka semua ingat tentang janji ini. Kurasa aku masih punya harapan.

Dari kejauhan aku mendengar suara gadis yang sangat kusayangi "Akihiko!" ya, itu Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru? Kau ingat..."

"Tentu saja. Tentang Tartarus, Dark Hour, janji kita, dan juga kau."

Mitsuru menarik nafas sebentar, sepertinya dia sangat terburu-buru ke sini.

"Tentang perasaanku padamu juga..."

"Mitsuru... Aku... Aku sangat merindukanmu..."

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, dan aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi."

Di tengah kemesraanku dan Mitsuru, anggota SEES yang lain sampai bersamaan ke sini. Baru saja aku melangkah untuk mendekatinya karena aku ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya...

"Senpai!" Fuuka, yang kurang kuat berlari, sepertinya berjuang dengan sangat gigih, aku salut.

"Kemana saja kau, Akihiko-senpai?" Junpei, yang kukira akan lupa akan janjinya ternyata datang juga.

"Kita ingat akan janji kita!" Yukari, sepertinya bangga karena ingat janjinya, bagus sih.

"Woof! Woof!" sampai Koromaru juga ingat, hahaha...

"Sanada-san, maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ken, seperti biasa, gaya bicaranya tetap tua, tapi aku senang dia ingat.

"Akihiko-san, terima kasih karena telah menolong kita saat itu, dan maaf karena aku kurang kuat untuk melindungi yang lain." Sudah bisa diduga kalau Aigis ingat, karena terlihat dari ekspresi mukanya selama ini.

Dan Minato hanya tersenyum saja, tapi sepertinya sama seperti Aigis, dia masih ingat juga.

Mitsuru memegang lenganku dan tersenyum padaku, aku menepuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

**- The End -**

huahahahahaha 2 chapter selesai dalam sehari XD

beginilah aku kalo lagi sempet, nulisnya banyak banget! hahahaha, tanganku pegel nih...

akhir kata, trims buat ngebaca ya, review juga XD


End file.
